Johnny Meets His Match
by abfirechick
Summary: Johnny has been hiding a big secret,even from Roy. A life or death rescue involves one of their own and could bring the secret out in the open. Has Johnny finally met his match? PLEASE leave reviews. It is helpful to read 'Fire Chicks Kick Ash' first.
1. Chapter 1

Has Johnny Met His Match?

An Emergency! Fan Fiction

By abfirechick

**Chapter 1**

It is just another ordinary shift at the station 51. The men were their usual selves, except maybe for one.

"What is up with Johnny, Roy?" Chet and Roy were doing the dishes.

"What are you talking about?" Roy knew exactly what Chet was getting at but wanted him to be the one to mention it.

"He isn't the same lately. It's been almost a month since he has mentioned being on a date, or bragging about some chick that he sweet talked into going out with him...do you think he's OK?" For all the ribbing between the two Chet really cared for Johnny, just don't ever try to get him to admit it.

"Yeah, he's fine. Haven't you noticed that he's also been more chipper" Roy grinned at the use of that particular description. "Maybe he's just tired of you ribbing him about his dates."

"I never thought I would see a Gage that was afraid to brag..." Chet mumbles to himself.

Roy himself though was just as curious, if not more so than Chet. The bond between partners is always something special but in their case they were far more than just partners. Johnny always told him things that he wouldn't necessarily mention to the other guys, even times when Roy preferred that he didn't. Although he adored Joanne and the kids, it was nice sometimes to live vicariously through Johnny and his 'dating freedom'.

Gage walks in reading a magazine, looking up just enough to avoid running into the table and sits down. Roy dries his hands and starts to walk over to talk to him when the tones go off.

"Station 51; respond to Locust and 8th streets, for a MVA (motor vehicle accident) with reported entrapment, time out 13:15"

"Well it looks like their playing our song, Roy!" Johnny says while running over to the squad.

The call turned out to be more than just a simple MVA. In fact it was more like a pile up. Somehow four cars seemed to blow through each of their respective stop signs, slamming into each other.

Stanley gave orders to his men, which by now was really not necessary at all. They all knew their jobs and he entrusted them to do whatever needed to be done.

"Cap. We're going to need a squad; there are multiple injuries in each car." Roy reported back to Stanley.

"County, we are going to need an additional squad and four ambulances at this location."

"10-4, Engine 51."

Coming through on the HT "Squad 110, for a MVA, assist Station 51 at Locust and 8th streets, time out 13:30."

Hearing which squad would be coming brought a slight smile to Captain Stanley's face. It had been a while since he had worked with the paramedics of the 110. One of them most people tried very hard to never work but the other was A.J. Whitewolf, the department's first female paramedic. Now some would make the assumption that she couldn't hold her own be it as a paramedic or a firefighter. However, once they met her they quickly realized (if they had any brains at all) that they were mistaken.

"Alright, John we have the entrapped victims freed and Squad 110 should be here any minute now. There are also 4 ambulances in route. Do you think that will be enough?"

"I think so Cap., from doing triage here it looks like four are more serious, the others can ride in the ambulance unassisted." Johnny was trying with all his might to focus on his patients but his mind kept wandering.

Squad 110 pulled up on scene and the paramedics got out and reported to Captain Stanley. "Hey Wolfie, we've got a mess here, think you two can help us out?"

"Of course Captain, that would be doing our jobs." came a curt reply from the department's biggest stick in the mud, Craig Brice.

"Go over to Gage, he's at the station wagon." Stanley motioned. To himself he was thinking, "What possessed headquarters to partner Wolfie with that jack ass, I'll never know."

"Hey Gage, so you decided you really can't do it all?" Wolfie teased him.

"No, I thought to myself, I don't feel like expending all my energy so early in the shift. Besides you two needed something to do, right?" He was trying not to focus his stare on her too long.

"This dialogue really isn't an efficient use of our time...I would suggest you tell us what patients we need to attend to." Brice had a reputation of driving even men like Roy DeSoto to their brink.

Gage tells him where to go (not the way he wished he could), A.J. walks over to another victim. "I just don't know how much longer I can hide this!" He thinks in frustration.

The paramedics quickly do the job at hand. Gage's initial assessment was correct they had all the ambulances needed. Stanley ordered Chet and Marco to take each Squad to Rampart.

"County, this is Engine 51, en route to Rampart." Stanley lets County know yet another call is complete and that two of his crew are taking the squads into Rampart.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The doctors and nurses made use of their brilliant skills, taking the patients from the paramedic's hands. Brice and Gage went to gather the supplies each would need to restock the squads.

DeSoto and Wolfie was standing at the emergency station talking to Dixie. Then Dr. Brackett walked up.

"What's wrong, A.J. you look a little glum?" Kel Brackett had faith in all his paramedics but shared a friendship with a few and A.J. was one of them.

"Do you think I am a good person?"

"Of course, why would you even ask that!?" Brackett was immediately concerned as was Dixie and Roy.

Looking at Brice and Gage walking down the hallway she asks in a low voice,

"Does a good person have fantasies about bludgeoning her partner with a Halligan tool?"

Caught by surprise they laughed at her, with Roy being the loudest. He understood fully where she was coming from. He had to partner up with him on a temporary basis, when Johnny had been hit by a drunk driver, while on a call. The hospital staff with their limited exposure understood as well.

Looking confused Johnny asks, "What is so funny?"

Brice looked like he could care less. Many wondered what would happen if he ever smiled, perhaps his face would crack and fall off.

"We have to get going Junior." Roy smiles in sympathy at A.J.

"Come on Brice, let's go. We wouldn't want to keep the good citizens waiting..." she kept telling herself, "it would be wrong to hurt him...; then again that's why they call it justifiable homicide..."

"Roy, what was so funny?" Gage asked as they were getting into the squad. "I thought you were going to start crying you were laughing so hard!"

"A.J. admitted she is human. She daydreams about cracking Brice upside the head with a Halligan tool!" The very thought had Roy chuckling again.

"Man, she must really love this job to put up with that every shift!"

"I couldn't agree more partner." As an after thought Roy continues, "Oh before I forget again, Joanne wanted me to invite you over to the house this Saturday for a cook out. Oh, and she says you are supposed to bring your girlfriend."

"What girlfriend?" Johnny tries to hide his surprise, how did Joanne pick up on that?

"She tells me that the only thing that would have you so bright eyed this past month would be a girlfriend. Jo has this hunch and you know it isn't healthy to disagree with her!" Roy laughed, hoping this would make Johnny spill the beans.

"Alright, Jo wins another one! We have been seeing a lot of each other the last month or so."

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" As any man would not want to considered snoopy, he adds, "then I could have gotten her off my back!"

Feeling a little guilty Johnny covers by telling him, "It seems a little too good to be true, she perfect, and I didn't want to jinx it."

"Then it is settled, you bring her along on Saturday and see if she can pass the Joanne DeSoto evaluation!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sitting on her hammock chair in her backyard A.J. is reflecting on the last year, since she had graduated from the fire academy and became certified as a paramedic. She had been blessed to be trained by two of the best in the business, and at a station where the men allowed her to prove herself. It was hard enough being the first women in the fire service here in LA County. She could have ended up with some real macho idiots who wouldn't have accepted her no matter what.

Then her mind went to him. She couldn't believe it. Normally she wasn't into the 'ladies man' type. He had been persistent; she had turned him down countless times. What was it that made her change her mind? He certainly wasn't hard to look at. There was just a connection that was there since the first time he opened his car door for her, who was she trying to kid, it was long before that. Where is this going? Does it have to go anywhere? Is this love? Although in her heart she knew the answer to that, her mind was still happy to be in denial. After all we've only been seeing each other for such a short amount of time.

Hearing the phone ring pulled her out of her pondering. "Hello, what... well...you know what?" she decided. "Alright maybe it is time. We can trust him not to say anything."

As he was getting ready to pick up his date for the cook out at Roy's, Johnny was letting the last month sink in. "Man, I have never felt this way about any woman before. Sure, I have loved some of my girlfriends, but this is crazy! Part of me is actually thinking about the future already! It has only been a month...Oh Gage...what have you gotten yourself into!

During their shifts Roy had been trying to nonchalantly quiz Johnny on who his date for the cook out was. Johnny knew his partner well; it wasn't only for Joanne's sake either. The look on Roy and Joanne's faces is going to be worth it though.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They both arrived at the DeSoto house with a feeling of anxiety and amusement. Roy and Joanne had no idea the surprise that they were in for!

Roy was the first one to hear Johnny's truck pull in their driveway. He looked up to then see him rounding the corner of the house. "Didn't you bring her?" He noted, not seeing anyone with him.

"Uncle Johnny!" Roy's children nearly knocked him off of his feet. Once they gave him a bear hug, their attention was drawn back to their game.

"She's just bringing something from the car..." His partner's gaping mouth told him 'she' had walked up beside him.

"Hi, Roy...Joanne."

"A.J.? YOU are Johnny's girlfriend?"

"Hey, you don't have to sound so incredulous!" She teased him.

In between eating, Roy and Joanne were dying to know the whole story.

"Johnny has been pestering for over a year now, what made you change your mind?" Roy knew his partner could be persuasive but he didn't see this coming.

"It was more like a bet." This could take a while to explain thought A.J.

"What on earth do you mean by that?" Joanne was listening intently.

As David and Jenny played in the back ground, A.J. and Johnny began to describe the events that led up to this.

One month ago...

Wolfie and Gage were gathering up supplies to restock each of their squads and once again Johnny was laying it on thick. "Come on A.J. just one little date. I'll take you out for a picnic and some hiking at the State Park."

"Gee Johnny; you win the metal for persistence!" Wolfie tried her best to look annoyed, but the real problem was that she wasn't annoyed at all. "How big is the 'pot' this time?"

"What?"

"I have heard the story about Daisy, the nurse that you and the guys had a bet going as to who would go out with her first."

Johnny had to quick turn away to hide his embarrassment. "How did she hear about that?" That was the last thing he wanted her to think. "That was a long time ago...this is different. I think we could really have a great time."

"Was he blushing?" A.J. thought to herself. "What if he really is being sincere? I mean what could one little date hurt? It isn't like he is a stranger; at least he's a friend." Taking a huge leap, she decides to find out how serious he really was, "Alright Gage, on one condition..."

Gage was trying not to show how elated he was by this development, "What condition?"

"You can't tell anyone about it. If you want to take me out for the 'right' reasons, then you won't have to brag about it. Do you think you can do that?" Part of her wanted him to say no, that would be the easy way out. The other part was just as curious to see what a date with the great Casanova would be like.

Thinking for almost a full minute, Johnny turns back to her and says "If that is what it takes, you have a deal. We'll have a great time!"

They were finished loading up their boxes with supplies and were happy to break the awkward silence that now filled the room. They walked back to their partners careful not to look so excited and anxious.

"So that's why you haven't said anything?" Roy was frankly was shocked that his partner could have kept this to himself for so long.

"Well at first it was the 'deal' and then after that we both thought it would be a good idea." Johnny explained.

"A.J., why would you want to keep dating Johnny a secret?" Joanne inquired.

"It's not that I am ashamed or anything like that, if that is what you are thinking. Look we both are just enjoying each others company. Maybe it will go somewhere and maybe it won't. I am still not accepted by more than one member of this department, I'm sure of that. So I don't want anyone assuming I am here for the wrong reasons."

"Really Roy I was glad you invited us here today, I wanted to tell you." The look on Gage's face showed his sincerity. "I knew that if I asked you to, you would keep this yourself."

"You mean keep Chet out of the loop? You won't believe this but he has been worried about you!" Roy grinned now relaxed knowing what had been eating away at his friend.

"The Phantom was worried about losing a pigeon and nothing more." Johnny knew better. "Besides I see no reason to ruin my reputation, just yet."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A.J. and Brice were riding back to Station 110, after yet another 'crap' call. Some shifts it seemed there were far more of those, than real emergencies. Not that it mattered to Brice, it seemed that every call was the same; nothing ever seemed to phase him.

"Brice, do you ever get even a little angry?" I can't stand the silence anymore, thought A.J.

"It is pointless to allow emotions to cloud the situation, it doesn't change anything." If there was one thing that Craig Brice was good at, it was 'logic'.

"I understand about keeping calm and rational but you never seem to feel anything. Not anger, happiness, nothing at all. You have to feel something."

Brice was about to reply when another dispatch came across the radio. "Squad 110, a sick person at 243 Pine Street; Sally's Bar and Grill; time out, 15:45."

Upon arrival it didn't take long to see that it really is 5 O'clock somewhere. The place was far from crowded but there was more than a few people already there. They headed over to the small crowd gathered around a man unconscious on the floor.

A.J. starts to assess the fallen man while Brice gets on the Bio Phone to talk to Rampart. "Brice I can handle it here, maybe you should go out and direct in the ambulance." The entrance to the bar was around the side, not obvious from the street side.

Brice didn't care for the idea of leaving her alone in the bar with other not so sober people but offered no protest. He knew her well enough to know that she was no push over and could take care of herself. No one would ever know it but he was quite found of A.J. and trusted her judgment.

She was focusing on her patient when one of those very people started talking to her. "Hey Mama, you look good enough to eat." His words were stereotypically slurred. A.J. was well aware of her surroundings, however ignoring his comments was made a little easier by talking to Rampart about the patient's condition.

Brice reentered the room followed by ambulance attendants. Between them they loaded the man up onto the stretcher. Meanwhile A.J. wrapped up her conversation with Dr. Early and began gathering up their supplies.

Everyone else had left; Brice would be the one to ride in with them. A.J. stood up and was about to walk out with her items to the squad, when the same man approached her blocking her path. "Hey Honey, where ya going. I think we should party..."

She could easily take him down that wasn't the problem, public image was. It rarely looks good in print when a County employee lays out a civilian. "That's really a great offer but I have to get going." Still he continued to block the exit out.

"Great, now what am I going to do. If I call for police back up it will look like I can't handle myself. If I lay him out, then I'll hear about it from Headquarters."

Although it seemed to last longer than that, only a couple of minutes had gone by since Brice and the others left the bar. Before she had the time to weight out her options, the outside door swung open. In a flash Brice was up into the man's face, speaking calmly. "Is there a problem here?"

A.J. was so stunned not that Brice had returned but that he was anything but calm. The man was not intimated by the paramedic. "I was just telling the 'lady' here that she's staying here with me. I want a piece of that", he finished by looking her up and down.

"You had better show my partner some respect. You'd be rather embarrassed to have your friends here see you flat out on the floor."

"You gonna make me?"

"I don't have to, she can do it all by herself." Then the whole world changed when something extraordinary happened, Brice had a grin light up across his face!

While the patron stood there looking rather confused, they left the classy establishment. When they were outside Brice explained that he had forgotten to take the HT with him on the ambulance. So he came back in the find it.

"Thanks, but I had that under control in there." She wasn't sure if she liked the idea of him thinking he had to save her.

"Oh, I know." With an even more unexpected twinkle in his eye, he finished with, "I just didn't want you to break a nail." With that he got into the ambulance to go to Rampart.

Standing there truly amazed she thought, "He called me his partner...the guys are NEVER going to believe me, when I tell them this!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hey Gage, how was your weekend? Did you ever go out with that cute little red head that wanted your phone number after that vehicle accident? She seemed 'real' grateful, for you getting her out of her car." Chet asked with a not so subtle hint of jealousy.

With a side wards glance at Roy, Johnny responds, "No she wasn't my type...although I did go out with a red head..." Keeping the secret was hard, except when it came to keeping Kelly in the dark.

"Well I am guessing that she wasn't all that forth coming, or you would have been bragging before you even got in the building."

"You know Chet sometimes you are just real dumb!" Gage shot back with venom that was unexpected to everyone, including Johnny.

Chet started to say, "Geez Gage you don't have to bite my head off..." When the all too familiar voice of the county dispatcher came across the speaker.

"Squad 51, Alameda and Locust for a sick person, time out 17:55.."

Captain Stanley responded back "KMG-365, Squad 51 responding." As he watched the squad pull out as it had done hundreds of times before.

The sick person turned out to be nothing more than an over exaggerated 'belly ache'. However rules are rules and they transported her in, on the off chance there was something really wrong.

Johnny and Roy walked up to Dixie at the nurse's station. She and Brackett were discussing the long day they had so far. Upon seeing them she wasted no time, "So Johnny how's the new girlfriend? Or should I say, where are you and A.J. going on your next date?" She wasn't sure who was more stunned Johnny, Roy or Kel.

It was Brackett that spoke up first, " YOU two are dating?"

"What does everyone make it sound so astonishing?" With out looking at Roy he knew his friend would never betray him. "Dixie how did you know that?"

"It's woman's intuition, Johnny. If anyone would pay half attention it would be rather obvious when the two of you are in the same room for more than two minutes. I was just waiting for one of you to tell me about it...why haven't you?" She looked a little hurt.

"If it makes you feel any better, I only just found out last week." Roy was smiling at Dixie scolding his partner.

"Does Joe know about you two? After all he's her uncle." Dixie inquired.

"As far as I know she hasn't mentioned it to him. We are both taking it slow, I mean we are friends that enjoy each others company, that's all." Johnny knew that wasn't the whole truth. "Dix, Doc., could I ask you not to say anything to anyone? Neither one of us want to hassle of the guys teasing us about it."

"You wish is my command!"

"Well I don't know Johnny, you know how much I love to spread gossip!" exclaimed Brackett with a sly smile.

On the way back to the station Johnny was pondering in silence when Roy interrupted his thoughts, "You really care about her don't you?"

"Yeah Roy I do. I mean I know all of us at 51 and the 110 'care' about her but this is different. It's kind of freaking me out a little."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure….look I respect women, you know that. With her it's more than that, she is an equal. She is different than any other woman I have gone out with. I just don't know how to explain it." The more he thought about it, the more confused Johnny got.

"One day at a time, Junior, one day at a time.", was Roy's best advice.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next several weeks were extremely boring for both Station 51 and 110. These spells happen, just not very often. Not that there wasn't any calls, more that each was nothing out of the ordinary. Routine stuff that can make a shift seem to last for an eternity.

Then came a rescue that was anything but ordinary. It's the kind that brings out local reporters like a swarm of locusts, ready to devour everything in sight to get the scoop. Whenever the media gets involved in an operation, it means one more headache for Command to deal with.

How the accident actually occurred was anyone's guess. The end result was that a convertible was lying on its side and was wedged underneath a tanker truck filled with natural gas. One of the valves to the tank itself had been snapped off, igniting an immense fire ball. There was no feasible was to shut down the tank, the only choice was to hit it with attack lines and the deck gun. This wouldn't put out the fire, merely contain it enough to protect other structures and hopefully prevent the tank from over heating and blowing sky high. When the gas was exhausted, then and only then would the fire go out.

The woman driving the car had been thrown clear and was unconscious when the Engine and Squad 110 arrived on scene. Prior to the car sliding underneath the tanker, another vehicle had been involved. Due to the volume of fire and other injuries Station 51 was also dispatched.

The crew of Engine 110 got to work attempting to cool down the tanker, while A.J. assessed the woman and Brice got to work on the victims in the other car. The driver of the tanker had walked away with out a scratch.

The woman while unconscious seemed to be in fair condition. A.J. had this feeling of dread but could not explain it. "Maggie?" The victim started to mumble.

"Ma'am I am a paramedic, you were involved in an accident. I need you to remain calm." A.J. was startled when the mumbling progressed to soul wrenching scream.

"MAGGIE!!...Where's MY daughter!!"

"Your daughter?" The dread became full out terror.

"She was in the back seat of the car!! Oh my GOD where is SHE?" The mother got up and it was only Vince, the police officer who was on scene, who stopped her from dashing towards the car.

Frantically A.J. glanced around trying to spot the young girl. Stopping dead in her tracks she sees the nightmare in front of her. The leg and sneaker of a young child pinned underneath the convertible. The child was conscious; her screams had been muffled by the sound of the gas escaping and the flames raging. Amazingly the flames weren't touching her. It appeared that she was at least for the moment shielded by the convertible. The 'sweet spot' wouldn't last long. When her protection was gone Maggie would die a prolonged death, right before her mother's eyes.

A.J. knew what she had to do and what hell she was going catch for doing it. In her mind she was reciting the firemen's prayer, "give me the strength to save some life whatever be its age, help me to embrace a little child before it is too late….."

Gage and DeSoto were now on scene and assisting Brice with the other victims. They each heard the screams of the woman, then looked towards the tanker just in time to see Wolfie diving through the flames and rolling up beside the over turned convertible.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Smiling as she landed with a thump next to Maggie, A.J. thought to herself, "OK folks, don't try this at home!" Normally it isn't in the handbook to dive through flames like a tiger at the circus. Because of the intense heat surrounding the scene she was already in her turn out coat and had her helmet on. Her pants weren't magically made of Nomex but the water spray had hit her legs before the flames giving her enough of a barrier, to prevent setting her pants on fire.

Maggie sat in awe watching the lady come flying towards her like a super hero in one of her comic books. She was still scared but at least now she wasn't alone. Her leg was becoming numb; the pressure of the car was cutting off precious circulation. The little girl only knew that it wasn't hurting any more. She couldn't comprehend that it _should_ be hurting and the fact that it wasn't could mean the loss of her leg entirely.

"Maggie my name is A.J. and I am a paramedic. Now, I am going to check you out, OK? Can you tell me, does anything else hurt, other than your leg?"

"No, my leg doesn't hurt anymore. I'm stuck and I can't move!" Tears began to well up in her eyes once more. "I WANT my MOMMY!"

A.J. knew what her answer would be, before she spoke. "Listen to me Maggie; you are going to see your mommy soon." Motioning to the other side of the flames, she continues, "You see those other firemen over there? They are going to help me find a way to get this car off of you. Then we'll get you back to your mommy, alright? I need you to be real brave for me, OK?"

With her mouth trembling she cries, "But I'm scared! It's really hot, my skin hurts!"

"I know Sweetheart, it is hot...here take this and put it on." A.J. talks soothingly to her as she takes off her bunker coat and helps the frightened girl put it on, then places her helmet on her, tightening the chin strap so it stayed put. Her skin rapidly began its protest of the incredible heat.

Ironically, the distance between the two of them and the rest of the crew was only a few hundred feet. Behind them and off to each side was angry, solid wall of flame. There was only a small window where the flames were less intense, allowing the others to see (but not reach) her and visa versa. So far the car was keeping the worse of the heat off of them.

"DAMN!" she spoke the profanity out loud, not intending to. "No HT, how am I going to talk to them?" The roar of the gas and flames was almost deafening.

No one on scene could comprehend what they just saw. What would possess her to dive into the flames? Did she think she could somehow shut down the tanker? Captain Morgan of the 110 ran over along with Captain Stanley, towards where his paramedic had apparently just lost her ever loving mind.

Both of them in unison started screaming her name trying to see if she was even alive, "Wolfie, what the hell do you think you are doing in there?" Before their words trailed off they both saw what she had, a small girl entrapped under the convertible.

"Dear GOD! There's another victim!" Captain Morgan's mind was racing between ideas on how to free the girl and terror for one of his own.

Stanley turned and yelled to Chet and Marco, "Keep your line on them, the others can concentrate on the tanker. Use a narrow fog pattern just above them. Hopefully it will prevent any burns from the water droplets turning into steam."

He continued his journey over to the paramedics. "Alright boys, there is a small child pinned underneath the car, that's what she went after. What do you have here?" He was referring to the patients in the other vehicle.

Roy spoke up as Brice and Gage were speechless. "None of them are critical Cap. Rampart says that they can ride unassisted in the ambulance." He glanced over at Johnny to take in his reaction to this whole mess.

Snapping out of his daze Brice regains control, "I'll grab a HT and try and get it to her, she'll need a way of communicating to us." He was silently screaming, "Come on partner, don't fail me now!"

Roy picked up the Bio Phone to contact Rampart. Johnny went over to assess the mother, the victim A.J. had been working with. She was still struggling in Vince's arms.

"Rampart, this is Squad 51..."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Joe Early was talking to Dixie at the Base Station when a knot began to form and tighten in his stomach. A voice came across the emergency line and answered his internal question. "Rampart this is Squad 51."

Dixie replies back "Go a head 51..."

"Rampart we have two other victims at this location. The first is a woman approximately 27 years old; she was thrown from the vehicle and was unconscious upon our arrival. She regained consciousness and is alert and oriented." As Gage guides the mother over to Roy, he hands him the list of vitals. "BP is 146/80, pulse is 88 and respirations are 18. She has no discernable pain of any kind.

"Continue checking vitals and transport."

"That's going to be a problem, Rampart. Patient is going to refuse to go."

"Why?"

"The second victim is a nine year old girl, the previous victim's daughter. She is currently entrapped underneath a car. The car is currently wedged under a burning tanker truck, there is a paramedic positioned with her, vitals to follow." Roy stole a moment to visually assess his partner.

Without hearing a name Dr. Early knew exactly which paramedic they were referring to, his niece. All of the paramedics loved Dr. Joe and the feeling was mutual. Hearing any of them were in danger always brought dread but this was personal. A.J.'s parents primarily lived in Pennsylvania, so Joe was really the only family out here. "She has always been special to me, GOD please be with her."

"Dixie, find Kel if this goes bad, I'm going to need him. Please get two rooms set up, notify the burn unit."

"I got it Joe." Dixie had the same feeling. "She was trained by the best and she's no slouch herself, she'll be fine."

Now was the frustrating part for the hospital staff, waiting.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Brice, take Mike's helmet and coat and try and get it to her, along with a Handy Talk." Captain Stanley advised the paramedic. Captain Morgan was in the background with the two engineers trying to devise a plan to somehow get the convertible freed. The plan before was to simply wait till the gas burned off, that obviously was no longer an option.

"Alright Captain" He then turned to Roy, "Can you get Rampart again? I am going to try and see if A.J. can get some basic vitals."

Roy was glad that Brice was taking the lead in this. As much as he really couldn't stand him personally he was a top notch paramedic and firemen. Being by Johnny's side was where he wanted to be. He was being a true professional but Roy knew the terror that was boiling over inside.

Brice eased up as close as he dared and shouted to get Wolfie's attention. She glanced up from the little girl and saw his outline through the glare. He wrapped the HT in the bunker coat and tossed it along with the helmet passed the orange and yellow flames.

Seeing the items flying towards her brought a sign of relief. Her body was really beginning to feel the effects of the heat. "I have to find a way to establish some IVs. It's the only chance for her to live more than a few seconds after this car comes off of her." This situation wasn't exactly something they covered at the academy.

"A.J., do you copy me?" It was her partner on the other end.

"10-4, do you have Rampart on the line yet?" It suddenly occurred to her that Joe was working and what must be racing through his head. And then there was Johnny out there watching. "You're not going to give rid of me this easily! Don't you worry about that!"

"Can you get any vitals?"

"Her pulse is steady at 90 and her respiration is at 35. Her distal femur pulse is diminished on her left leg. Can you get a BP kit in here?"

"It would probably melt." Brice knew what his partner was thinking, with out IVs the moment that pressure was lifted off of her leg she would go into cardiac arrest.

"Brice, you know as well as I do that I have to establish at least two IVs, wide open. Normal Saline possibly with 1 amp Sodium BiCarb. Confirm it with Rampart."

"How? The bags will melt?"

"Then think of something!!" Her frustration was mounting. "Find a cooler or something like that, and some ice packs, something to keep it cooled down until it gets to me. We're right in front of a shopping mall, there has to be something around!" She knew everyone was doing the best that they could. Looking into Maggie's eyes, she knew she couldn't just let her die.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Gage sat there with nothing to do. The Maggie's mother wasn't in any physical distress, emotionally he could only imagine what was racing through her mind. He knew what was speeding through his. Anytime Roy or one of the guys was in a dangerous and possibly deadly situation there was fear and dread of what could happen. This was different, nothing he had ever experienced before. Gage's situation was unique, since there had never been a woman in the fire service before now.

"Gage, DeSoto come over here!" Captain Morgan was yelling for them.

"Alright boys, this isn't going to be easy. The tanker is stable, taking all of its own weight. This is the plan, we are going to toss in the grappler and see if Wolf can get it hooked in place. As we wind it up hopefully we can lift the car off of the girl long enough for A.J. to pull her out. Then we'll keep a focus of water on their location. She'll have to whisk her out the same way she came in. Their coats should hold up for that long. They have to."

"Could we move the tanker instead?" Johnny spoke up for the first time.

"No, its' jack knifed. In that position, it would never move far enough for us to get to the car." Stanley was having flash backs of A.J. falling into the darkness at that factory fire a year ago.

"I want another line on them, dosing them in case any of their clothing catches. The rest of the lines need to keep the tanker cooled down."

"Maggie, what is your favorite thing to do?" She knew keeping her conscious and alert was the best thing she could do for now. Brice had come through and got the IV supplies and BP Kit to her. Maggie was being so brave and calm, which was something A.J. had not expected.

"Horses, I love horses. I always wanted to ride a horse!"

"I'll make you a deal, alright? When we both get out of here, I'll take you riding. A good friend of mine has horses and I know he would be happy to meet you. So you just think about that. The wind in your hair, feeling free."

"I didn't think that girls could be firefighters!"

With a smile at her shocked look A.J. replies, "Well now you do! Never forget you can be anything or do anything that you want to! We are going to get out of here."

"A.J, this is Captain Morgan, how are you both doing in there?"

"Now that we got our tans we're ready to go home now!" That made Maggie giggle.

Morgan goes over the plan, making sure A.J. thinks it will work from what she could see from her side of things.

"It's now or never, Cap. Let's do it."

The plan was working perfectly, the car lifted up the few inches it took to loosen the crushing grip it had on Maggie. Johnny in full turn out gear and air pack waded into the flames long enough to take Maggie from A.J.'s arms.

Gage handed the small girl over to Roy then turned back to get A.J. The repositioning of the car had taken away the barrier that was keeping the flames at bay. The crew watch in horror as A.J. was encompassed by a fiery blanket.

Pulling her towards him Johnny tosses her down to the ground and begins slapping out the flames, while Marco and Chet gently(as possible)spray water over her smoldering clothes.

Overcome by utter exhaustion and the pain of her blistering skin, A.J. gratefully sinks into oblivion.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Roy cradled Maggie in his arms, as a father would a daughter. Her IV bags nestled against his chest. He rushed over to the triage area along with Brice and Johnny carrying A.J. They were both unconscious and limp as rag dolls. The paramedics knew that Maggie would most likely lose consciousness because of her injury and the sudden release of the car off of her leg. The good news was she still had a pulse, at least for the moment. Her mother was near hysterics and Vince was holding her gently, telling her to allow the paramedics to do their work.

A.J.'s condition had them worried as well. Holding her they could see that her skin was clammy and she was no longer sweating. Signs that heat stroke had set in. She had been using her body, as best she could to shield Maggie from the escalating heat.

Two other engines had been called in to relieve the exhausted men of 51 and 110. The heat of the day along with the intensity of the fire had taken its toll and it would be at least a few more hours till the gas completely vented itself, extinguishing the fire. After they were relieved, they sat near the triage area watching on with anxiety and concern for their comrade and of course the little girl.

Brice was normally calm beyond reason but on the inside he was really freaking out. Looking at Gage's face he knew there was more there than the worry of one firefighter for another. He backed off allowing him to treat her and took the opportunity to contact Rampart.

"Rampart this is Squad 110; we have two victims. The first is a female approximately 10 years old. She was entrapped under a car for a little over one hour, her lower left leg. She has a diminished, almost undetectable distal femoral pulse in that leg. As per your previous orders she has two IVs started, Normal Saline, wide open, with 1amp Sod. Bicarb. She is currently on O2. There will be vitals to follow."

"Squad 110, keep those IVs going TKO. Reassess vitals every 3 minutes. Give a strip off the EKG. What are the vitals currently?" Joe Early answered.

"Rampart, the vitals are as follows; pulse is 120 and weak, respiration is 28, BP is 60/55, her color is pale and skin is moist."

"Squad 110, transport immediately, keep us updated on her vitals." Ambulances had been waiting on scene. "Send us that EKG strip en route."

Glancing at his partner Brice said a silent prayer. He knew what most of the guys thought of him and his personality. He cared more about them and his partner than anyone realized. He wanted to stay with her. However, Gage and DeSoto were more than adequate as paramedics and he sensed that Johnny needed to be with her more. "I'll ride with this one." His outward appearance was unemotional and stoic.

"Rampart this Squad 51 with the second patient."

"Go a head with the second patient 51." The doctors at Rampart knew who the second patient was. Since Joe was family, he passed the phone over to Brackett.

"Patient is a female 28 years old. She was exposed to extreme temperatures and fire conditions for approximately 45 minutes. Her skin coloring is flushed, dry and clammy. Pulse is rapid and weak at 115, respiration is 35, and BP is 100/65. Her temperature is 102 degrees. She has been unconscious for less than 5 minutes. She is no longer perspiring. She has first and second degree burns on various parts of her body."

"Squad 51, loosen and remove as much of her clothing as possible. Cover burns with saline soaked gauze. Start IV with Normal Saline (NS). Place cold compresses at groin and axillary points. Set up the EKG and send us a strip."

"10-4 Rampart." Roy and Johnny are in full paramedic mode. Most of her clothing had been removed, the burns dressed and the IV started before Brackett was done talking.

Roy set up the EKG while Johnny stared down at her. "Roy, her hands are twitching." He was startled at how frail she looked.

"I know partner...you know why. Listen, she's going wake up soon and give us hell for taking her clothes for all the world to see!"

"Yeah, she'll tell me I should have bought her dinner first." He wanted nothing more than for her to open her beautiful eyes and look up at him.

"Come on baby...please, you got to wake up for me. Maggie's alive because of you, come on stay with me!" Johnny's voice was low and quiet. Not so quiet that Chet Kelly couldn't hear the one way conversation.

"Oh my word! So that is what Johnny boy has been hiding! Damn, he has all the luck!" In his head he pleaded with Gage," come A.J. don't give up now!"

"Strip shows mild Tachycardia. Monitor EKG and transport ASAP."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The visitors lounge was filled to the hilt with firemen. Engine 51 and 110 had both at least temporarily made themselves 10-8 at Rampart, as did Squad 51. Squad 110 was called out of service. Each one of them anxious to hear about their 'fire chickee'. That term was a badge of honor for A.J. She thought it was funny when one of her guys said it. However any lay person probably would hit the floor before he was finished.

Brice stood in the corner wearing his usual 'this is just an ordinary day' face. He wasn't ready for anyone else to see the side of himself that he showed his partner.

Johnny was so silent and still, it worried his partner. "Hey Johnny, she's healthy and strong. We didn't have to defibrillate. She stayed with us the whole time. The burns look pretty nasty but none of them were third degree."

"Johnny...look Roy's right. She'll be fine. I mean what other chick do we know that can walk through fire?" Chet usual smugness was no where to be found. The ribbing of his TWO pigeons was going to have to wait.

"Thanks Chet...I'll just feel better when I see Brackett." Ask and ye shall receive, Dr. Brackett came through the door, wading through a sea of firemen.

Captain Morgan was the first to speak, "Doc how is she?"

"She's going to be fine. She is physically drained, now that all the adrenaline has subsided. Her body temperature had returned to normal and all considering her burns really are minimal. The bunker coat and gloves kept the bulk of the fire off of her. They were mostly first degree, like a bad sunburn. Her legs have some small areas of second degree. They'll heal quickly. She'll miss a shift or two."

The entire room seemed to let out on huge sigh of relief. The same energy was felt when Dr. Early walked in the room.

"How's the girl...Maggie, Joe?" Brackett asked.

"She's stable, her blood pressure normalized and her urine output looks good so far. We just don't know if we can save the leg. From below the knee the bones were just pulverized. It's set and in traction, to see if it will heal correctly. Only time will tell if good blood circulation can be restored."

"You mean after all of this and she still might lose her leg?" Frustration was in Roy's voice.

"The important thing is that she 'is' alive. Even if she loses her leg below the knee there are prosthesis that would let her walk normally."

The room begins to murmur about how lucky A.J. is. Johnny walks up to Joe and asks quietly "Can I see her?"

Joe knew long before today that his niece had fallen hard for the young paramedic and visa versa. "Go a head Johnny don't stay too long."

A.J. sensed she was not alone in the room and opened her eyes. "Hi there, do you come here often? Guess that was a stupid question, after all they have probably named the emergency wing after you!"

"Very funny, you scared the life out of me, do you know that?" Johnny was dealing with a blizzard of emotions. In his own mind he was thinking, "How does Joanne do this? Always wondering if Roy will come after the next shift."

"How's Maggie?" Fear and grief gripped at her heart. She knew the chances weren't too good that she would get to keep her mangled leg.

"She's stable...but they don't know about her leg yet. They are waiting to see if there is enough blood circulation or not."

"I promised her that she would get to ride a horse. One way of another I am going to keep that promise!"

Then they both looked at each, and in unison said, "I love you." As they both laughed, they realized that a huge weight had been lifted off.

"Johnny, look I don't care who knows about us. I have gained the respect of our guys and that is all that matters to me."

"Besides, we must think of strategies of how to deal with the Phantom. You know he is going to have a field day with this!" The very thought made Johnny sigh.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Dr. Brackett was true to his word, A.J. was only off for one shift. She still looked a little beet red but other than that, she was good as new. She decided to stop by Maggie's room to see how she was doing.

"Have the doctors said anything about her leg?" A.J. was certain she knew the answer. She had been quizzing Joe about it for days.

"They said they have to amputate it from the knee down." Mrs. Monroe started to cry thinking about her little girl not being whole anymore.

"She is blessed to be here at all." The reassurance sounded hollow, even though it was true. "There are so many different kinds of prosthesis out there. I know people in her situation that run marathons. At least you have your baby." A.J. had witnessed too many accidents where that wasn't the case.

"I can't tell her...I just can't!! Would you do it for me?" Her eyes were pleading.

"Mrs. Monroe...don't you think that would be better coming from you?"

"No, please. I am begging you. You got her through this, she trusts you. If you tell her it will be alright, she'll believe you." The problem was that her mother wasn't so sure it would be alright.

"Ma'am, it wasn't just me. It was a team effort. I couldn't have done it alone." She wanted to do just about _anything_ else in the world. "GOD, what am I supposed to do?"

Her mother was near exhaustion herself. She hadn't left the hospital since Maggie was brought in. She grabbed A.J. and hugged her with all the strength she had left. "Thank you for saving my daughter."

"Alright, I'll talk to her." She prayed that she would know what to say, when Maggie asked her why.

She opened the door to find Maggie reading a book. Seeing her lying there, it almost seemed like she had never been injured at all. She too had suffered some minor burns as well. It was amazing that she hadn't burned alive that day.

"Hi! How are you feeling better?" Maggie was a ray of sunshine. The nurses and doctors had been great, they were all so nice.

"Hey Maggie, I'm doing good. How is everything for you? Listen...I have something I have to tell you. Honey, the doctors tried everything they could to save your leg. I am sorry they are going to have to do some surgery and remove it." She waited for her to start to yell, scream, do something.

With tears welling up in her eyes, the first thing she said was, "Now I can't ride the horses."

That took A.J. by surprise, "Maggie I promised you a horse ride and I keep my word. I will think of something. You do everything the doctors and nurses tell you to, to get better and when you are out of here, you will ride a horse."

"You promise?"

"I told you that we were going to get out of there, right? I would never lie to you little darling." A.J. knew come Hell or high water, that girl was going to ride.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The crews of Station 51 and 110, along with the staff at Rampart met once again at Wolfe's house. She lived on the outskirts of LA County. Her region had not yet been encompassed by the County Fire Department. Some would call the small town out in the boon docks, she called it a little piece of heaven on earth. Since everyone brought a covered dish, the food and drink were plentiful.

Harry Anderson lived on the opposite end of town and he owned a horse ranch. When A.J. told him about Maggie, he volunteered his horses, before she could even ask. He had helped her to rig a harness of sorts, one that allowed her to ride on one of his most gentle stallions, unassisted. The look on her beaming face was reward enough for everyone there. Her mother was never so proud of her young daughter.

She had recovered from her surgery quickly. Most adults don't have the fortitude that this little girl had. She pushed her self through rehab and came through on her promise to listen to the hospital staff.

Since there were other kids there, Harry and his wife brought a couple other horses so everyone could share in the fun.

Chet had also come through with his silent promise. He verbally rode Gage about dating A.J. At her station she got the remarks of "you know if you want to go out with a_ real_ fireman..." Then came the finale, in which he conspired with the men at the 110. They each on the same shift decided to make sure their comrade in arms weren't lonely for their better halves. So when Wolfie and Gage decided to bunk down for the night, they were greeted by look a like blow up dolls, complete with complimentary bikini underwear and negligee, respectively. The joke was preserved for history, complete with photos.

"Dr. Early, you should have seen Gage's face! The Phantom was proud indeed!" Chet was about as happy as he had ever been. Chet had been bringing him up to speed on the _torture_ of his niece and Gage.

Kevin Davidson, a fireman at the 110 had organized the stellar joke at his station. "Well, it was brilliant but I am waiting for the other shoe to drop. She won't rest until she gets us back!"

"Oh, don't you worry boys, the Gremlin can strike at any station at anytime...when you least expect it!" She said with a knowing grin.

Ever since that one shift, Brice had really begun to loosen up around A.J., but only her. To everyone else he was still the stick in the mud of the department. She had sensed that he wanted to keep it that way, so she only mentioned it to a couple of trustworthy paramedics, who could keep a secret.

Standing back watching everyone else, he thought, "What they don't expect is how and when _we'll_ strike! They won't know what hit them!"


End file.
